


To the Moon and Back

by GoldenEresGreyVykes



Series: Maknae Suffering [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Eomma Jackson, Hurt Jeon Jungkook, Hurt/Comfort, Jeon Jungkook Needs a Hug, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM Is Whipped, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, Kim Yugyeom Is a Good Friend, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Panic Attacks, Park Jimin (BTS) Is Whipped, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Sweetheart, Polyamory, Protective Hyungs, Sick Jeon Jungkook, Sleepy Cuddles, Stubborn Jeon Jungkook, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomiting, protect the baby maknae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEresGreyVykes/pseuds/GoldenEresGreyVykes
Summary: Jungkook knew his day was only going to get worse when he started it with hurling his guts into a toilet the day before a concert.





	1. How Long Will This Go On

**Author's Note:**

> i read a real good fic, got inspired and this happened
> 
> enjoy

Before his eyes even opened, Jungkook knew today was going to suck. His muscles ached, and the mere thought of movement made his head spin and awakened the angry nausea churning in his gut. There was a pounding in his skull and a pulsing behind his eyes. But he wasn’t sick, he couldn’t be, they were flying to Hong Kong for the next stop on their tour. Everyone would be disappointed if he suddenly got sick. Jungkook slumped his shoulders and pushed away the nagging voice in his head that told him to wake up one of his hyungs.

Jungkook stumbled out of bed and winced as his bare feet hit the cold floor. He padded down the hallway to the bathroom and breathed a sigh of relief that he was the first one up for a change. Now, that he though about it, he didn't even know what time it was, he didn't remember seeing light behind his blackout curtains, so it must've been early.

The scalding water relieved some of the stiffness from his bones and he felt much improved, he washed his face, deep conditioned his hair and spent the next half hour just enjoying the constant stream of warmth. And praying that his headache would recede.

After pulling on a pair of sweatpants and one of Yoongi hyung’s oversized sweatshirts, Jungkook made his way to the kitchen. The neon green numbers on the microwave read 5:07. He blinked. _What the heck am I doing up?_ His hands shot up to his temples as a car horn could be blared from outside. Jungkook winced and trudged back to bed, blaming the early hour and interrupted sleep for his fatigue.

 

“Jungkook-ah! Yah, get up.” Seokjin hyung yelled from outside his door.

"Just a minute, Jinne-hyung," Jungkook replied, carefully keeping his voice even as to not alert the elder and avoid confrontation with Eomma Jin. Jungkook groaned the pulsing behind his eyes had turned into a violent stabbing, the pounding was more like his head being smashed under an anvil, the nausea was ever present and angrier than before. Maybe if he didn’t move . . .

“Jeon Jungkook! We leave in 45 minutes, let’s go.”

So much for that plan. Jungkook stumbled into the kitchen and slouched into his seat at the counter, head resting on the cool marble, which felt heavenly against what seemed to be a constant burning over his entire body.

“Kookie? You alright? Did our baby not get enough sleep?” Taehyung snickered, but Jungkook knew that this was his hyung’s subtle way of giving him an opportunity to fess up if he was actually sick, which he wasn’t, so he groaned exaggeratedly and peered at Taehyung through his bangs and from under his hood,

“Food~”

Taehyung laughed and ruffled his hair, to which Jungkook breathed a sigh of relief. He was in the clear. Even if food was the last thing on his mind right now, the crisis had been averted.

But how long could he keep this up? It had been less than five minutes and already one of the members had noticed something off. He should probably take something, like one of Namjoon’s painkillers for migraines, or one of the dissolving stomach settling thingies, he should be fine after that, right? He just had to make it to the plane and after that, he could nap until they landed, and then in the car. All of this stuff was just reminiscent of their exhaustion from the tour, sleep was all he needed, or so he had convinced himself.

As Jungkook’s mind continued to wander and fabricate possible solutions, he failed to notice the entrance of Hobi and Jimin until Jimin snatched some of the fruit off of Hobi’s plate and he let out a screech of betrayal that slammed into Jungkook’s skull like nails in a coffin. He paled and rose from his seat hoping to escape to his room under the pretense of having to finish packing when a sudden wave一no tsunami of nausea assaulted him. Jungkook all but sprinted out of the kitchen and into the serendipitously empty bathroom. He hurriedly turned on the shower and fell to this knees. He heard Hoseok and Seokjin call for him, but he was too far into the toilet bowl to respond.

Jungkook doesn’t know how long he spent hunched over the porcelain emptying the contents of his stomach, but it couldn’t have been as long as it felt, for soon Namjoon was knocking on the door letting him know they only had 15 minutes before they left. He washed his face and used some of Jiminie’s concealer for the bags under his eyes, once satisfied that he looked like he hadn’t been throwing up for the last twenty minutes, Jungkook emerged from the bathroom.

“Kookie? What was that earlier?” Seokjin questioned fixing the younger with a light glare.

“I just remembered I wanted to shower before we left, sorry, it did seem kind of sudden didn’t it?” He laughed for good measure and hummed in content when he felt the elder’s arms wrap around his waist. He snuggled into the embrace wishing he could always be this warm. He felt Jin place a kiss upon his head and turn to scold Jimin and Taehyung for something.

Pretty soon it was time to leave, Jungkook spent most of his time waiting glued to Jimin, he seemed to understand that something wasn’t completely fine and tried to be quiet which Jungkook appreciated immensely, even if he was worried about Jimin tellin Jin or Namjoon and then getting Jungkook kicked out of the performance, which under no circumstances was happening. He had to perform, especially if it was for MAMA, the fans that are there were so devoted and loving, he couldn’t screw this up for them.

In his haze of pain, nausea and clinging to Jimin, Jungkook had forgotten to grab anything for his head and he cursed himself. He could try and sit next to Tae on the plane then, his youngest boyfriend always had ibuprofen or Advil in his carry on and didn’t usually question the need. An unhappy feeling, much different than nausea, churned in his gut at the thought of manipulating his lover. But he couldn’t let down the fans or the other members so he shrugged off his guilt and snuggled closer to Jimin who ran his fingers through Jungkook’s hair. It felt amazing and for just a moment his mind thought of just what else those fingers could do. Jungkook flushed and closed his eyes, desperate for the comfort of sleep.

Jungkook was gently shaken awake by Yoongi who was seated on the side Jimin had not occupied. Jungkook barely withheld a groan as he realized his headache hadn’t lessened, in fact, did it seem worse? He noticed the rapper’s frown and gave him a light peck on the cheek before clambering out of the van.

The sunlight was like adding a hot poker to the mess that was the battle behind his eyes, thankfully he had at least remembered sunglasses and he slipped them on with a sigh of minute relief.

“Everyone has their passport?” Sejin called from the front, eyeing Namjoon askance.

“Yessir!” Hoseok crowed and gave a miniature salute, to which Sejin rolled his eyes and started walking toward the entrance.

Taehyung took his place at Jungkook’s side and slung his arm around the younger’s shoulder. “Wassup Jungkookie, you’ve been quiet all morning.” Tae raised his eyebrows and looked on expectantly.

A dark selfish part of Jungkook wanted to tell him everything, from his early morning misery to his trip to the bathroom, but he couldn’t, he wouldn’t be that burden, he wouldn’t be able to stand the disappointment in Taehyung’s gaze. So, Jungkook told just a small version of the truth, enough to sate the curiosity of TaeTae.

“My head just hurts a bit is all, I’m gonna just sleep it off on the plane, I think.” He shrugged and continued walking.

Taehyung caught up quickly and once again positioned his arm around Jungkook’s shoulders, “Is it your anxiety, ya think? Or just a regular, old fashioned, annoying headache?"

Jungkook breathed a sigh of relief and reassured Tae that it’s definitely not his anxiety this time. Ever since he had told his hyungs, or they had discovered, his anxiety, it made everything a lot easier. He could just tell them a number in the morning if it was _that_ kind of morning and that was it. They would go easier on him in practice or tell him to stay in bed, depending on the number. Their system was perfect, and Jungkook was always reassured by his hyungs that he wasn’t a bother and their nights ended in cuddles and kisses, sometimes more depending on the mood.

“Hm, do you want something for it on the plane, I’ve got ibuprofen in my bag.”

Yes! “Please,” Jungkook chuckled and breathed a sigh of relief, the day seemed to be looking up, though he didn’t feel any better, the comfort of his boyfriends and the promise of medicine raised his mood marginally.

Until they entered the airport.

Hundreds of fans were awaiting their arrival and immediately started screaming at their entrance.

“SEOKJIN-OPPA!”

“CHIMMY!”

“JUNGKOOK-AH!”

“SUGA!”

“NAMJOON!”

“TAE-OPPA!”

“HOBI!”

***

Each scream would normally fill his heart with indescribable joy for their loyal fans, today each word was harrowing. His head was imploding, collapsing on itself, his eyes were going to burst out of their sockets and the urge to throw up had never been stronger, (save for his mad dash to the bathroom earlier) Jungkook paled and didn’t notice his breathing was speeding up until Taehyung had shoved his cap low onto the maknae’s head and was whispering words of encouragement while guiding him through the crowds.

He couldn't breathe. Why today, why, why him? At some point, Hoseok had wrapped around Jungkook’s other side, but he didn’t know when. The camera flashes pervaded the sunglasses and now he couldn’t see. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t see, why, why, why? Choking, he was choking, asphyxiating, there was air here right? It didn’t seem like it.

“Of course there’s air Kook, you just have to breathe it. In and out, come on baby.” Hobi whispered. Shit, that was out loud.

Before he could register what was happening, Jungkook was on the plane, and Taehyung was stroking his hair while Yoongi kneeled in front of him, his mouth was moving, but Jungkook was underwater. You can’t breathe underwater, help help help help help一

“Jungkook! Listen to me, in for four, our for four, you can do this Kookie, I know you can.” Yoongi. He was back again, on land.

“I一I, can’t.”

“You can. In for four, out for four. Can I touch you?”

Touch? Warm. Seokjin’s arms wrapped around his waist, Jimin’s fingers in his hair, Namjoon’s hands on his back, Taehyung's arm around his shoulders, Hoseok’s chin on his shoulder, Yoongi’s lap under his legs. Warm. Touch?

“Yes.” He gasped.

Yoongi’s arms enveloped him, but he could breathe. Breathe. In four, our four. He calmed and became painfully aware of the worryingly looks from the members surrounding him.

Eventually, Namjoon spoke up, “Jungkook, why didn’t you tell us?”

Jungkook was quiet for a moment, trying to calm his still raging mind and find a way to shove down, you guessed it, the ever-present nausea.

“I-it wasn’t bad this morning, it was, agh.” Jungkook ran his finger roughly through his hair. _SHUT UP!_ He so desperately wanted to yell. “It wasn’t like this, this morning. I was fine. My head just hurts a bit and the lights got a bit much and with all the yelling . . .” He trailed off, looking to the floor.

“Kookie-ah, you should’ve told us your head hurt too, aish.” Seokjin softly scolded.

Jungkook heard the sincerity in his voice, and what he did not hear was the disappointment he expected. He wasn’t mad? Jungkook frowned and leaned his head into to Tae’s shoulder. He knew the others were probably cooing, but he was in too much pain to care. After a few moments, he heard the others settle into their seats, but not before, they had each gifted the youngest with a kiss and murmured reassurances. Jungkook smiled and closed his eyes. Shortly, tapping on his shoulder roused him from his near sleep, Taehyung handed him two small orange pills and Jungkook took them gratefully.

Soon after, the violent stabbing reverted to the dull pulsing from this morning and his stomach felt lighter. He settled, once again, on Taehyung’s shoulder and fell asleep to the gentle hum of the plane engines.

 

 


	2. Keep Your Lies to Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook tried to push through the first night in Hong Kong and keep the extent of the sickness from his hyungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp guess who posted early

Waking up was as pleasant as ever. Whatever the medicine had done during takeoff was gone. Jungkook wanted to sink into the uncomfortable seat and through the floor, anywhere dark and cold and not _here._

“Feeling better Kookie?” Tae smiled and pressed a loving kiss to the youngers lips.

“Even more so now,” Jungkook smirked and pulled Tae in for a deeper kiss, albeit cautiously as a stewardess could walk by.

“Clearly.” Yoongi griped from the seat behind the maknaes. They laughed and though Jungkook kinda wanted to smash his face into the cement at the way his head screams, the way his lovers laughed is reason enough not to.

Tae slipped him two more pills before exiting the plane and Jungkook wanted to press him against the wall and take his beautiful boyfriend then and there, but he felt like that may be the wrong thing to do at the moment. He settles for shooting Taehyung a soft smile and squeezing his hand.

This time in the airport, his hyungs created a barrier around Jungkook. Namjoon gave the youngest his good headphones and played soft music, he had his sunglasses positioned over his eyes and Taehyung’s hat is pulled low over his face. He let himself bask in their love and suppressed the urge to shout it from rooftops for two reasons: 1) Bang PD would kill him; he very begrudgingly approved of the boys' relationship on the basis that no one _ever_ found out. 2) If he tried to climb any stairs or shout anything he’s pretty sure he would die from either projectile vomiting or his head exploding like the professor dude from Kingsman: Golden Circle.

For the third time today, his thoughts overpowered his senses and he didn't notice their arrival to the shuttle, that’ll take them to their hotel.

Squashed in the back next to Jimin and Hobi, Jungkook was content to close his eyes and keep listening to the soft music that permeated the headache and sent signals other than pain to his brain. Unfortunately, the streets around the city are apparently not content with letting this plan follow through. Every bump and divot sent spikes of agony through Jungkook, not limited to his head, his soreness from the morning had returned after being in the same position for almost four hours.

Luckily for Jungkook his grimaces of pain are hidden by the black mask adorning his face and the sharp hisses and intakes of breath could be mistaken for humming, and with the rain that was pouring outside he’s sure he can’t be heard.

As they drove by the AsiaWorld Arena, where the MAMAs will be hosted, Jungkook couldn't help but feel a spike of pride at their accomplishments. He knew this wasn't the biggest venue they’ve performed nor will it be their first performance at the MAMAs, but it’s still something that never ceases to amaze him.

“Jungkook-ah, baby, we’re here.” Hoseok gently nudged Jungkook and noted with a frown the stiff, reserved movements of the maknae.

The seven boys walked into the lobby and lounged around on the fancy only-comfortable-because-you’ve-been-travelling couches while Sejin and the other managers check them in.

Once they had their room numbers it’s decided that Namjoon and Jin would take the room with only one bed while, Jimin, Taehyung, and Yoongi would take the room with two queens, though knowing them, Tae and Chim would convince Yoongi to crowd into one. Which left Hoseok and Jungkook in the final room. Normally they’d try and get a room with two California kings that they could push together for the seven of them, but a room like that wasn’t available. And as long anyone wasn’t left alone, they were fine.

There was no way to fit all of them plus the managers into one elevator so Namjoon went up first with Jimin and Yoongi so they could find the rooms and start unpacking, and because they were the smaller group they had most of the luggage, save for the remaining members' backpacks and carry-ons and such.

Waiting was hell.

Normally, Jungkook would get impatient and race up the stairs lugging his large suitcase behind him and laughing all the way as Yoongi or Seokjin yelled at him to slow down or calm down. The fact that he didn’t this time surprised no one.

There are no words to describe the pain he was in, maybe a corkscrew _slowly_ going through his brain and then _slowly_ exiting out his eyes. For now, the pills Tae had given him were fighting off the nausea well enough, but Jungkook had the feeling that if he even looked at food for the next hour he would start spewing his own.

Fortunately for him, everyone else had snacked on the plane and assumed he had as well, so they wouldn’t be nagging him about why he hadn't eaten all day. Unfortunately, for him, it meant a night of dry heaving was ahead of him.

When it was finally time for Hobi, Seokjin, Tae, and Jungkook to head up, Jungkook was positive the earlier option of smashing his head into the cement was less painful than getting up from the couch into which he had sunk. His calves felt as if they were acid, and his shoulders were lifting actual  _houses_.

This time he couldn’t hide his pained grunts and Hoseok’s gaze was locked onto the younger, he walked over and lifted the backpack from Jungkook’s shoulders. Jungkook nodded in thanks and followed his other boyfriends into the elevator up to the fourteenth floor.

The members each went to their rooms and placed their bags on the floor, changed into sleep clothes and went to Namjoon and Jin’s room to cuddle before bed. Though Jungkook just went and said goodnight, everyone understood. After his panic attack from earlier, he must’ve been exhausted. Right? If only that were it.

Jungkook was smothered with hugs and kisses and warmth and love and he felt better if only for a moment.

Hoseok hadn’t forgotten about the pain from the younger earlier, so he too, bid the others goodnight and returned to their room, hopefully, to help.  


When  Jungkook returned to the room, he collapsed on the bed and shrugged off his clothes, just barely making it into the shower before sobbing. Everything hurt, he didn’t understand what was happening. He’d grown to accept the fact that he’s pretty sick at this point, but he thought the medicine would do  _something._  He didn’t understand how he could possibly feel worse than he had.

The shower didn’t do anything for his aching muscles like this morning’s had. But he still took his time, another lengthy shower; he figured Hobi-hyung wouldn’t be back for a while, he was usually one to snuggle for as long as possible. Not that anyone was complaining, their sunshine was always warm as he should be, and though he looked as if he might be bony or uncomfortable, the dancer was the best bed buddy of all of them if Jungkook had anything to say about it.

Jungkook stepped out onto the tile and nearly face-planted after a wave of dizziness hit him. _That’s new._ He thought. Jungkook splashed cold water onto his face, hoping the flush high on his cheekbones would lessen, it didn’t. _Crap._

Jungkook exited the bathroom in nothing but boxers and a t-shirt of Seokjin’s. He wasn’t sure how it ended up in his bag, but he was too tired to think too much of it. When he walked and saw Hoseok splayed across the bed they’d inevitably end up sharing, the look on his face told Jungkook all he needed to know. He’d been found out.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were in pain?” Hoseok looked hurt and Jungkook wanted to cry again.

“I don’t know, I just一 I’m sorry, Hoseokie-hyung.” Jungkook hung his head and shuffled into the elder’s arms. The dancer’s arms encircled the other and they stood like that until Hobi slowly guided Jungkook onto the edge of the bed and propped him up with pillows.

“Hyung?”

“Shh, baby.” Fingers kneaded their magic into his shoulders and some of the tension dissipated. It hurt still. But much less than it had. He could move without wincing and curling into the side of his sunshine didn’t seem so painful an idea anymore.

 

Hoseok noted whenever Kookie winced, when he gasped and tried to be more gentle. But the poor kid was stiff as a board. When he moved onto his youngest boyfriend’s calves and thighs Jungkook keened in a high pitch that broke Hoseok’s heart. He frowned at the thought of Jungkook suffering on his own, even after everything. But he didn’t know what else to do except try and alleviate the pain. After nearly an hour of shifting along the maknae’s spine and limbs, Hoseok was finally confident that the 21-year-old would at least be able to sleep soundly.

 

Jungkook was thanking all the gods for Hoseok’s hands. He could finally tick one thing off of his list of things to worry about. He followed through with his aforementioned plans and snuggles up to Hoseok, a hand curled sharply into his stomach and one pressed against his temple under the pillow.

Hoseok kept a hand strewn about Jungkook’s torso and thankfully, it was too hot that night to be koaled. For around two o’clock in the morning, Jungkook woke up panting and soaked with sweat. He’s gonna be sick, he’s gonna be sick, he’s gon一 Jungkook raced, almost falling on his face, across the room, and into the bathroom, he didn’t have enough time to slam the door before he was kneeled in front of the toilet, as predicted, dry heaving. Bile burned his throat and he couldn't breathe, he tried to heave in a breath between bouts, but it got harder and harder. He vaguely heard the room door open and two voices raised in concern. He felt a cold hand at the back of his neck, which was incredible, while another ran fingers through the sweaty strands of his honey brown hair.

“Kookie-ah, baby. Let it out, you’re okay. Hyung is here.” Jungkook could make out the deep timber of Namjoon’s voice.

Once he could breathe again, Jungkook turned and buried his head into his leader’s shoulder, he sobbed and clutched at his sleep shirt.

Namjoon shushed the maknae and just rubbed his back in what he hoped was a soothing manner. He frowned, did Jungkook have a nightmare? Was he sick? How bad was it? Was he still anxious about what happened at the airport?

He wasn’t sure what to say. While he was glad Hobi had woken him, he wasn’t usually the one to deal with this. Not that he wouldn’t, or couldn’t; Eomma Jin was just, more often than not, on the case.

Namjoon silently lifted the soaked shirt and boxers off of the shivering maknae and lowered him into the bath that Hoseok had run while Namjoon was calming the sick boy. He scrubbed the barely smaller boy’s scalp and ran a damp washcloth over his body, rinsing off the sweat.

“Jungkook, sweetheart, what happened?” Namjoon asked as he quickly dried Jungkook and dressed him in another pair of boxers, opting for no shirt and shedding his own. He hoped the skin on skin contact would help.

The sobs lessened and became quiet hiccups. Jungkook clung to Namjoon like a lifeline and the rapper carefully lifted the boy in his arms and lay him down between himself and Hoseok who had waited out on the bed without sweat-soaked sheets.

“I一,” Jungkook couldn’t think of anything he could say to appease his hyungs so remained quiet.

“Baby, please. What’s wrong?” Hoseok pleaded. Then he paled. “You’re sore, you’re throwing up, you had a headache. Jungkook! You’re sick. Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I didn’t want to disappoint anyone,” he mumbled, the soft noise muffled by Namjoon’s chest.

“Kookie-ah, please.”

“I didn’t want to disappoint anyone! I know there are a lot of fans looking forward to this and I know you guys are too and we have MAMA in two days and I know that GOT7 is looking forward to seeing us again, because I know we all feel the same way and then if I get sick someone has to stay behind because all of you are too _good_ to leave anyone alone and I don’t deserve you and I’ve been miserable all day and一” Jungkook sucked in a breath and another before he noticed the tears falling from his hyungs’ eyes.

“Hyung?”

“Jungkookie, I love you, we all do! We wouldn’t care about missing GOT7 if you were sick and alone, the fans will always want you to focus on your health一 dammit! We want you to be alright, baby!” Hoseok buried his face in Jungkook’s hair while Namjoon planted kisses over every inch of the boy’s face.

“Get some sleep, we’ll talk in the morning and I’ll try and find you something to take for your head if it still hurts after tonight. Then we’ll talk about the performance. I love you to the moon and back, Kook-ah.”

"And I love you more than there are stars," Jungkook whispered and drifted into sleep, warm and safe in his hyungs’ arms. Though fear clouded the back of his mind, will he be allowed to perform? What will everyone else say?

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes that was v filler but i like it sooooo plot can happen later


	3. Sing to Me the Truth of Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for BTS's concert has arrived, the boys are ready to show fans the time of their lives! And the bunny is back and better than ever, he thinks. AKA this is why you take a day off after being sick . . . Eomma Jin makes a guest appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws confetti* cuz i can

Jungkook was in heaven. He died, passed through that purgatory shit and was right up there in those fluffy white clouds with his angels. His beautiful angels whose’ legs were intertwined with his and whose arms were wrapped tightly around his waist.

Jungkook sighed blearily and cuddled deeper into Namjoon’s chest. Hobi’s chin rested on his head and the dancer was curled around him like a cat.

Jungkook felt small, but he didn’t mind. He was safe and warm in his hyungs’ embrace and he never wanted to leave. Sure, the others would come join, but Jungkook would never have to move a muscle.

As Jungkook blinked the sleep out of his eyes he noticed the prominent lack of pain throughout his body. His head was downgraded from even a pulsing to more of a soothing bass line. The nausea that had plagued him was replaced with a hunger fit for seven. The aching muscles were, albeit sore, but manageable, nothing a hot shower wouldn’t fix.

Jungkook smiled, he was happy, elated, content, blissful, and more importantly, not sick. He could perform! Jungkook nestled even further into the cocoon of blankets and body heat, and waited for his lovers to wake.

“Feeling better then?” Namjoon asked with a small smile. He had watched the whole flash of emotions cross the younger’s face and was _so_ relieved he could cry.

“Much,” A major understatement. Jungkook was over the moon, he was dreading the fact that he would’ve been forced to miss the performance.

“Good, now we probably need to talk about last night.” Before the younger could protest, Namjoon shushed him gently and sat up, dragging the bundle that was Jungkook with him. “We talked about this on the plane, you have to tell one of us, just one if something is wrong. Whether it’s Taehyung or Seokjin, or even one of the managers, we need to know. What would’ve happened if you collapsed on stage today because we didn’t know, and you didn’t get better?”

Jungkook didn’t realize he was crying until Hoseok, who had recently woken at the quiet commotion, was wiping away the tears that were trailing down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry.” Jungkook whispered as he put his head in his hands.

“You don’t have to be sorry, baby. You just have to know that we would never think less of you for being sick or hurt.”

“I do _know_ that, it’s just my brain doesn’t sometimes and-”

“Jeon Jungkook. We understand. We understand. And we’re so proud of you for being able to tell us about that. You let us help you with your anxiety, right? When your brain is a bit sick?”

Jungkook nodded and fell back into Hobi’s embrace.

“Then let us help you when the rest of your body is sick, it isn’t any different. Please, promise me you’ll tell us if this happens again.”

Jungkook sniffled and wiped the dampness from his eyes, “I promise.”

And that was that.

 

Seokjin was told of Jungkook’s bout of sickness. How could they not? He was the oldest and generally knew the most about what to look for or how to treat the various ailments contracted by the members over the years. Jin tried not to be too overbearing after talking with Hoseok and learning of the scolding the youngest had already received. Although, it was hard to resist the urge to swaddle the boy in blankets and shove him back in bed, but he looked mostly fine, the sickly pallor from the earlier day had gone and there were no hidden winces or groans. But if Jin joked around and made a point to bicker with the youngest more throughout the day, no one had to know.

 

Yoongi knew something was going on. Namjoon, Seokjin, and Hoseok were planning and/or hiding something, something that had to do with Jungkook. Of course, the producer had noticed something off with their maknae; he was a bit quieter and clingier than normal, though the latter, none of them were complaining about. But it was concerning nonetheless. He needed all of his dongsaengs to be okay. He didn’t want to ask about it though, that was a sure-fire way to get the youngest to clam up, they all knew from experience. He resolved to just watch Jungkook with a sharper eye throughout the concert. And if he let the youngest use his good headphones to listen to music, no one had to know.

 

Jimin didn’t know what to do. His hyungs (minus Yoongi) were sneaking around and whispering and looking at Jungkook _a lot_ . He understood, that after yesterday, why they might be a bit cautious around Kookie, but not to this extent. They acted like he was going to keel over at any second. It was worrying, to say the least. He watched Jungkook do his mic check and noted the way his voice sounded slightly strained on his high notes. Was he sick? Jimin didn’t think Namjoon or Seokjin (or any of them for that matter) would let Jungkookie perform if he was, but knowing their stubborn maknae, he might be trying to hide it, _again_. Jimin didn’t think that was the case. He vowed to shower his baby with the attention, they all knew the singer secretly craved. So if Jimin was touchier than usual, playing with Kookie’s ears and hair, to give silent comfort, then no one had to know.

 

Taehyung saw Jungkook frowning. That wasn’t allowed. Their baby wasn’t allowed to be sad. He was going to fix that with love, or with _love_. He skipped across the backstage area and overheard whispers from Namjoon and Seokjin.

“He doesn’t have a fever, he hasn’t thrown anything up and he’s eaten everything in sight, I think it was just a stomach bug that threw off his sinuses or something-”

“Joon, you saw what happened yesterday, that kid would do anything to perform.”

Now Taehyung was frowning, were they talking about Jungkook? Was he sick? He glanced back to where Kook was warming up and noticed the look of concentration etched into his face, he didn’t look sick. But Jinnie was right, Kook is a stubborn bunny. Taehyung made a point to remember to ask their leader about that later on. And if Tae made an effort to scheme with Jungkook every five minutes and always had an arm thrown about the younger’s shoulder, then no one had to know.

 

At the venue, everyone was running around and getting set up, while the boys were getting their hair and makeup done. Tonight was an especially special performance for two reasons. 1) It was their final performance from this tour. 2) It was the day before the MAMAs, there had been rumors that some of the artists from the awards show would be lurking about. Everything had to be perfect.

They were also going through a special set tonight. They were performing the usuals, Fake Love, Blood, Sweat & Tears, Anpanman, Run, Serendipity, I Need U, Magic Shop, The Trivias etc. But they were also going to sing new solo songs, each member had their own that they had written for the upcoming album, but they hadn’t been released yet, nor had anyone heard them. It was a huge reveal. (A/N: I know that this may not be their actual setlist but these are the ones of seen fancams of and I also know that they have not actually done the new solo thing but I control this world so yes, yes they have)

They had all had to learn seven new choreographies because instead of backup dancers, the other members would be on stage with the soloist. They wanted this concert to be just the seven of them, no massive flashing lights (of course there would still be lighting) or elaborate sets and costumes and whatnot, it was just the seven boys having the time of their lives doing what they loved with the people that they loved.

The time came for the actual performance and everyone was bouncing off the walls, with either excitement or nerves, or a mixture of the two. The fans were screaming and cheering, they looked like stars in an inky sky, with their army bombs glowing brightly. The sheer volume of people in the stadium was always shocking, even after their Daesangs and the BBMAs.

Their mics were set, their hair pristine and makeup perfected. The music started and they rose onto the stage.

“Are you ready?!” And they were.

 

It was about halfway through Anpanman that he felt it, the familiar ache in his stomach. Jungkook ignored it and focused on the performance. By the time they had finished the song, he was sweating more so than usual and his eyes were blinking away tears. Something was wrong.

His solo stage was next, he was the last one as he was youngest. He took his place in between Jiminie and Tae and let himself get lost in the music, the smooth, soft intro, with his falsetto and soft breathy voice being used intermittently. Then came the climax, the build-up, the suspense, the bass got louder as did the crowd, their cheers fueled him and he forgot about everything but his voice and the music. As he struck the last high note the stadium erupted. He smiled and bowed. He looked over at his hyungs and saw their faces in mirror expressions of his own.

 

 _One more song_ , Jungkook thought. He just needs to get through one more song and he can go back to the hotel and curl up with his boyfriends and sleep for 12 hours, thankfully, they had time to sleep in before the awards ceremony, they weren’t doing anything _too_ elaborate for the performance this year, just some little solo bits and walking down an aisle, Namjoon has an extra thing, but other than that, no massive changes.

Soon enough, there was only one song left, Idol. It was one of Jungkook’s favorites, and the crowd certainly shared the sentiment. Unfortunately, the choreography was a pain in the ass though. The jump was a problem. Jungkook was dying.

But he made it, barely.

 

They said their goodbyes and bowed, thanking everyone for coming out and headed backstage. Jungkook promptly collapsed into one of the lounge chairs. “Hyung.” He managed to mutter.

The other six turned to look at their maknae, who was shivering and pale, their brows furrowed in concern.

“Jungkook-ah, what’s wrong?” Seokjin sat next to the younger and pulled him into his side.

Jungkook was silent.

Namjoon spoke up, “Guys can you head out to the van and give us a minute? We’ll be right there, promise.”

Reluctantly, the other five left the room, though not without glancing at their youngest.

“Jungkookie, what’s wrong?” Seokjin repeated.

“My stomach and my head, like yesterday,” he whimpered, barely loud enough to be heard.

Namjoon smiled sadly, knowing that the concert was probably not the best idea while Jungkook was still recovering, but he was quietly proud of his youngest dongsaeng for telling them, and from the look on Jinnie’s face, he felt much the same.

“Do you think you’re going to throw up?” Namjoon inquired, worriedly.

Jungkook shook his head but didn’t look certain.

“Come on, we’ll head back to the hotel and you can stay with my and Joonie, Hoseok can bunk with the kids and grandpa.

Jungkook huffed a small laugh and looked up hesitantly. “Can we all stay together tonight?”

Seokjin and Namjoon cooed over their baby, agreed quickly and lifted Jungkook onto Seokjin’s back.

On the ride back to the hotel, Jungkook dozed against Hobi’s shoulder and was still curled into Seokjin. The two explained the entire story of the past few days. There was guilt and anger, mostly at themselves though. And they all amended to cuddle that night.

 

Once arriving, Seokjin reluctantly let the maknae walk on his own, if only so the press wouldn’t jump on their backs. But as soon as they arrived at the room declared the sleeping room, Jin began to fret over Kookie, he ordered room service and had them bring up some of Jungkook’s favorite soup and then he dug through his carry on for a thermometer and some painkillers.

After the small beep Seokjin cuffed Jungkook over the head. “Aigoo, kid.” The thermometer read 102.6 F(39.2 C). It wasn’t life-threatening, but it was most certainly not fine. When the food arrived, Jin insisted on feeding Jungkook, to which the younger greatly protested, but gave in after the look he was given. The others pinched his cheeks and pet his hair, each giving some sort of comfort until it was time to settle in.

 

It was a tight squeeze but none of them really cared, they were in Yoongi, Jimin,  and Tae’s room, the two queens had been pushed together and Kookie placed in the middle, after showering with Hoseok and Tae, and throwing on one of Seokjin’s hoodies and some of Namjoon’s sweats, the seven boys laid down and curled around their youngest, eager to make him aware of their love.

“We love you Kook-ah,” Jiminie whispered and placed a kiss on the brow of the sleeping aforementioned. Echoes of the sentiment and action went around and the bulletproof boy scouts fell asleep to the soft sound of each other’s breathing.


	4. The Stubborn Shall Fall From Their Greatest Height

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTS goes to the MAMAs 2018, they win many awards and are ready to perform, almost. Jungkook is struggling. He's better than days past, but he's struggling. Best bros GOT7 feat. Yugyeom and BamBam 97 forever! Plus caring Jackson who's more than happy to adopt another dongsaeng. (There also might just be unnecessary fluff and bonding between everyone because I love them all and their interactions are just making me happy rn sooooo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter may feel a tad rushed, i don't know how cuz I took 2 weeks to write it, im not super happy with it, but oh well. i also don't know (see: too lazy) the exact time frame of the awards show nor do i know which awards precisely they won, i looked up the daesangs and their performance but that's it. whoops

“MAMAs!!!!” Hobi’s cheerful voice carried around the room. “MAMAs, MAMAs, MAMAs!!”

Jimin laughed, “I think we get it, hyungie.”

“Aish, rude!”

More laughter, this time from Taehyung.

“Keep it down please, Kookie needs all the sleep he can get before tonight,” Seokjin called with a touch of irritation. Though not at the other members. At their managers mostly, maybe a bit with Namjoon.

Upon awakening earlier, Jungkook’s fever had almost gone and he managed to eat a decent sized breakfast. Though the boy was still obviously in pain. The managers had let Jungkook decide whether he was going to be able to perform, the golden maknae of course, insisted that he was fine. Namjoon tried to protest but eventually agreed to the terms that if the fever rose or Jungkook threw up again he was benched. Kook didn’t seem to happy about _that_ particular set of rules, but begrudgingly agreed nonetheless.

After they’d settled the performing debacle, everyone returned to bed and resumed their previous cuddle positions.

The rest of the morning went by slowly. Each member went meandering to the showers, then right back to bed. It was nearly 11 o’clock before anyone had even gotten dressed. They all knew they should’ve been more productive, but they didn’t have to get to the stadium until nearly four o’clock, they could afford some downtime before the ceremony. They had done all of their run-throughs weeks earlier and had been practicing the choreography nonstop. Everything would go according to plan.

It was nearly noon when Seokjin declared that they needed food. Tiptoeing, as to not wake the slumbering maknae, the six conscious members clambered out of the room leaving soft kisses and whispered goodbyes to their bunny.

 

Jungkook, for the third day in a row, woke up slowly. It was a luxury that he would most certainly take advantage of, had he not been miserable. It was better than the night and days before, certainly. The shower and cuddles had apparently done some good. But this was becoming a vicious cycle. Jungkook didn’t like it. One day he was fine, then he was in agony, then he was fine, then he was in agony. He just wanted to sleep for a year and wake up _fine_. Why couldn’t he just be fine?

He let out a ragged sigh and carefully extracted himself from the nest in which he’d been cocooned. The first thing he noticed was the obvious lack of bodies. Everyone had stayed the night. Hadn’t they?

***

Where were they? Did they leave him? Were they coming back? What if they didn’t? He was alone alone alone alone一

Hands. there were hands on him, grabbing him, hurting him off off off off off off _GET OFF!_ “Don’t-” He managed to choke out before the burning hands let go. Jungkook could hear a voice in the distance, someone was yelling, what had he done? Were they yelling about him? I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry

They would hate him, he wouldn’t be able to perform and they would hate him. He can see their disappoint, disappoint. _“You’re a disappointment. You’re being childish. Shut up! This is a fantasy and that’s all it will ever be. You are a disappointment.”_

The door opened loudly and Jungkook resisted the urge to clamp his hands over his ears. He heard voices again, this time softer, more soothing.

He wanted to keep listening.

“Kookie. Listen to me, please. You can breathe. It’s me, it’s Tae. It’s hyung. I love you. You can breathe. Listen to me. In for four, our for four. Come on, Kookie. You can do this. For me, please, breathe.” Taehyung. Jungkook knew that name. Knew that voice. Warm, arms around his shoulders. Warm.

Jungkook opened his eyes and saw the familiar boxy smile shining at him.

“Hey, Kook.”

“Hey, Tae.” He croaked.

Jungkook lunged forward into the warmth and buried his head into his lover’s shoulder. He breathed in his unique scent, cinnamon and something oddly floral and soft. He wrapped his arms around Taehyungie’s waist and hissed in pain, as the soft silk of Tae’s shirt made contact with his wrists.

“Kook?” Taehyung quirked an eyebrow in concern.

Jungkook’s eyes fell upon the angry red lines, dripping on his wrists. “I-I d-didn't, I didn’t一 I promise, I didn’t mean to, I didn’t mean to!” He whimpered.

“It’s okay, you’re okay. Come on, let’s go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up.”

Jungkook’s legs shook as he stood, but he gripped Tae’s sleeve like a lifeline and they hobbled to the large bathroom.

Taehyung silently went to the counter where Seokjin had put his bag after last night’s bout. He took out antiseptic and bandages. He carefully cleaned the cuts. They were shallow, but they were bleeding.

Jungkook couldn’t believe it. He had never done this before, he had always been fine and now he’s bleeding. He watched small rivulets of blood run down his arms. It was mesmerizing in a very morbid way. The small designs were calming in a way. He traced the shapes with his eyes. He wondered what would happen if the cuts were larger if they bled more, if一 _STOP_

Jungkook’s breathing became uneven, he began to shake and he was underwater. Air air air was a thing one generally needed if they were going to live he was going to live he wanted to live please please please _Need to breathe_

Burning grabbing burning grabbing burning grabbing burning

“Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. That is who you are. Jeon Jungkook who is on land. Who can breathe. Who is alive.”

A whimper escaped Jungkook’s throat.

“Breathe with hyung. Kookie. You can do it. Breathe.”  
Slowly but surely, Jungkook could breathe.

Three times. _Three times._ In the last two days, Jungkook had freaked out. He couldn’t fucking control himself and he’d freaked out. Hyungs were going to be disappointed. He wouldn’t be able to go on tonight and then everyone else would be disappointed.

Before his thoughts could spiral further he felt fingers run through his hair. The action was soothing and Jungkook leaned into the touch. He closed his eyes and felt a body shift beside him, another squashed from the right and small, cool hands went back to bandaging his arms.

“Kookie-ah. Look at me kid.” That was Yoongi-hyung.

Jungkook begrudgingly peeled his eyes open. Yoongi stared back at him, dark brown bangs flitting across his eyes.

“Jungkook, are you okay?”

Jungkook breathed a sigh of relief. This was familiar. This was _Yoongi_. They had a code; Yoongi was the best at calming Jungkook down from an attack, but he wasn’t always the best at coddling afterward, that particular award went to Jimin, something about the smaller boy was just endlessly serene and loveable.

“I’m一 I think so. I’m better than I was- than I was earlier.”

Yoongi smiled softly and as Jungkook breathed he looked around the bathroom. Jimin was kneeling beside, presumably the one who had finished with his arms. Taehyung sat on his left, his arm around Jungkook’s shoulder and fingers carding through his hair.

Jungkook sat for a minute, enjoying the silence, before speaking. “What’s going to happen now?”

His hyungs looked at him with confusion marring their features.

Taehyung spoke up. “What do you mean, bunny?”

Jungkook blushed at the name and Jimin cooed. “I mean, if一” Jungkook took a deep breath. “Namjoonie-hyung said that I couldn’t一 that I couldn’t go on tonight if-if something else happened, and I still think I’m fine and I can go on, I want to and if-”

“Kookie.”

Jungkook pauses and his eyes find Jimin’s.

“Jungkook, what was the deal you made with hyung?”

“If-if I threw up or my headache came back then一 oh.”

Jimin laughed and pulled Jungkook into his arms. “It doesn’t mean any of us are particularly pleased about you performing, but you know your body, and we’re trusting you. So, you need to tell us, at any point tonight, if you feel anything other than 100%, understand?”

“Yes, Jimin-ssi.”

“Yah!”

And they all laughed. And they all napped.

 

Seokjin, Namjoon, and Hoseok returned just fifteen minutes later to find the four curled up in a nest of blankets, they were worried when Taehyung had called Yoongi about another panic attack. They had wanted to return to the room with him and Jimin, but Yoongi had convinced them that too many people would crowd Kook. And of course, he was right.

Their fears were put to rest and soon they were disheartened to have to wake the sleeping. They had to get to the venue and start their hair and makeup.

As the maknaes and Yoongi roused, Jin went and checked over Jungkook. Once the eldest was satisfied that there were no prominent health issues, the seven members of bangtan made their way to the AsiaWorld-Expo Arena

  


Upon arriving at the arena, Jungkook and the others were taken to a set of trailers. Their makeup noonas got busy at work and within an hour everyone was ready, just in dire need of a change of clothes.

Jungkook was dressed in a black suit jacket with crossings of silver and a white shirt with reddish earrings, he felt sophisticated and thanked whatever deity for their stylists. He wasn’t oblivious, he knew he was nice to look at, all of the members were. But there were some outfits that just made them really _feel_ it.

Jungkook studied himself in the mirror and frowned, he looked good, great even, except for the wan pallor of his skin and the dark circles under his eyes that even the ever talented makeup noonas couldn't cover.

As he studied his reflection he didn’t notice the figure coming up behind him, even with the mirror, a feat in and of itself.

“Jungkook!”

Jungkook turned sharply; his face broke into a grin and he launched himself into the other’s arms.

“Gyeomie! What are you doing here, shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

“Probably,” the taller replied nonchalantly, he waved a hand in dismissal. “But, I couldn’t miss the chance to visit my fellow ‘lil shit’. That’s what Jinyoung-hyung said anyways.”

Jungkook laughed loudly patting his friend on his shoulder to jokingly consol. They couldn’t stop smiling. He and Yugyeom didn’t get the chance to hang out much because of their schedules demand. They really were best friends, as childish as it sounds.

Yugyeom looped his long arms over Jungkook’s shoulders and led the singer away from the mirror and towards the back room where the rest of BTS currently resided . . . begrudgingly.

After reluctant farewells and promises to meet up after the awards and performances, Yugyeom headed back to GOT7’s room and left Jungkook to prepare for their red carpet walk.

 

They stepped out of the car and instantly the sounds of ARMY filled their ears, more prepared this time, Jungkook basked in them, taking comfort in the fact that he had so many people behind him. As they walked Jungkook stayed in between Jin and Jimin, finding comfort in the mochi and in the eldest.

They briefly spoke at the end of the red carpet, it was mostly RM, but Jungkook spoke a bit as well, thankful his voice didn’t crack, before passing the mic to Jimin.

They entered the arena and smiled seeing all of the glowing ARMY bombs, they made their way to their seats and squished together, wanting to stay close.

As all of the guests piled in, Jungkook and Taehyung kept their eyes out for GOT7, Taehyung wanted to catch up with Mark and BamBam, while Jungkook, of course, wanted to see Yugyeom again.

After recanting his encounter with the younger dancer, Jungkook’s mood had increased exponentially. It’s not that he was in a bad mood per se, he was just overwhelmed.

He had had three panic attacks in the last day and a half, he’d accidentally hurt himself, and he had been sick as death. He wasn’t exactly on his ‘A’ game.

As he drifted through his thoughts, he felt Jin press himself closer and the singer began to play with his hair and had an arm wrapped around his waist, the reassuring touch calmed his nerves.

 

The time for the awards came much too late.

 _Again._ Jungkook’s eyes were tired and he knew, just _knew_ that his head was going to hurt later, he muffled a groan and leaned against Namjoon who had taken the seat on his other side. He felt warm hands in his hair and small chuckles and cooing. It was interrupted, however, by excited squeals elicited from Taehyung (Namjoon too) when seven all too familiar figures came rushing towards them.

“NAMJOON-AH!”

A blur of blond hair slammed into the rapper.

“Good to see you too, Jackson,” Namjoon responded pointedly reciprocating the elder’s hug.

Mark and Youngjae went and talked with Tae and Jimin while Yoongi, Hoseok, and Jinyoung complained about their ‘evil maknaes’. BamBam and Yugyeom went straight to Jungkook.

They could make out the dark bags under his eyes and the way his posture seemed pinched and stiff. They frowned.

“JK, wassup man?” BamBam called, he brought Jungkook in for a hug and noted the warmth permeating through his suit. “You ‘aight?”

Jungkook smiled fondly at his fellow 97 liners, “I’ve definitely been better, but I feel well enough to perform.” He chuckled, “plus after the last few days everyone has their eomma sensors on, if I even started to  feel sick, they would know probably before I do.”

“Yah, don’t disrespect your hyungs, lil brat!” Jin came up behind the group and ruffled Jungkook’s hair affectionately.

Jungkook flashed a bunny smile at his eldest boyfriend and before he could say anything an announcement asking everyone to find their seats came over the speakers. The groups bid each other farewell and went to their places.

 

Soon enough, there were two presenters on stage and the awards were announced. Bangtan Sonyeondan’s first award was Asian Style Icon. Jungkook and his hyungs went happily up to the stage and Hoseok began speaking to accept the award. Jungkook mostly tuned out and stayed behind Seokjin.

After a few more awards given and accepted, all of the water his hyungs had been forcing him to drink all day got to him, and Jungkook left briefly to go the bathroom. Upon his return, he realized he had missed an award, Best Music Video. He cursed softly when he saw RM looking at him questioningly. He gave a small smile and shook his head, a small ‘it’s okay’ to put his leader’s mind at ease. Namjoon raised his eyebrow in near disbelief, but another reassuring smile did the trick.

 

The boys screamed and hollered when GOT7 got up on stage and performed a haunting version of Lullaby. They were the first live performance of the night at it was stunning, JB’s falsetto and Mark and BamBam’s unexpected, but beautiful, vocals was show-stopping.

Jungkook wanted to focus on his friends’ performance, he really did, but there was a dim naggin behind his eyes and above his ears that wouldn’t quit being a nuisance. A frown, once again, found its way onto the golden maknae’s face, he knew he was supposed to tell his hyungs, and he would probably (definitely) get lectured for it back at the hotel, but it wasn’t so bad. It wasn’t even a headache yet. He was fine and would continue to be fine for the rest of the night.

 

A few short minutes later, and it was time to get ready for the performance. Jungkook followed the others backstage where all of their makeup and stylist noonas were waiting with brushes at the ready.

Once all was said and done, everyone was dressed very classically and were awaiting their stage queue.

 

**(A/N: I know this section gets kinda confusing cuz from Jungkook’s POV he doesn’t actually see what’s happening, he just knows from rehearsal, so it's all in future tense but will switch back when Jungkook appears.)**

 

V headed out first, he was going to walk through a set of doors much like the ones in the MV and with his snazzy cape and fiery red hair, he would strut to the jazzy piano music all the way to the front of the stage. Then all of a sudden, the camera would pan to Jimin, sitting on a table with dancers surrounding him in chairs. An elaborate dance full of sharp arm movements and fancy footwork atop the table accentuate his style. Jimin’ll jump through a loop made of two dancers’ arms and the camera will zoom to J-Hope and Suga, their dance is a fast-paced exciting battle, the two of them ending with the splits.

The camera would go back to V, whose dance is suaver and almost sensual, hell pull a rose out of somewhere and hold it up to his lips seductively before throwing it toward Jin, who makes his appearance with a ring of dancers around him. He put his foot on a kneeling dancer’s knee and whips a scarf out of thin air and whips it behind him, as he meanders away, RM appears. He’s ‘measured’ by ‘tailors’ and then after receiving a jacket, (in a very smooth way) he begins to walk toward a row of chairs that are in front of a large red curtain. Jimin will follow, then Jin, V, J-Hope and finally Suga. They’ll turn and look as the curtains split.

 

Jungkook took a deep breath, the music had ceased and he began to walk. The spotlight followed him and the intro music to Airplane pt. 2 began to play.

Dressed clad in white silk like the others, Jungkook began to sway, he swung his hips and tilted his head back, keeping his eyes hooded and his lips puckered. One of his eyebrows was quirked attractively and he adjusted his jacket smoothly. As he neared the end of the runway, Jungkook veered to the side and slid into a solitary chair near an old school microphone. Jungkook began to sing with the roar of ARMY behind him.

 

***

_Bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad_

Jungkook couldn’t breathe.

First, everything was fine, their performance went flawlessly and now, Jungkook couldn’t breathe.

(It might’ve been in part the he was expelling his organs into a toilet. But who’s to say.)

Jungkook’s fingers gripped the side of the porcelain with white knuckles as another bout of bile crawled up his throat.

Everything hurt. He could barely see and he couldn’t breathe. He wanted his hyungs. He just wanted it all to stop.

He felt something warm drip down his face, his left hand shakily  reached up to wipe away what Jungkook assumed was his own sick. When Jungkook looked at his palm with black and blurry vision, he swore he could see red dripping through his fingers.

 

Jackson really needed to pee. He had had way too many of those fruity things before their performance.

He bowed in apology as he squeezed past other groups and headed to the backstage bathrooms.

He pushed open the door, humming Lullaby softly. His voice cracked in surprise and horror when he saw a body limp and bloody on the floor.

Jackson froze. _What the fuck?_ He knelt down quickly and cursed loudly when he saw the pale face of Jungkook. The unconscious boy’s head rolled listlessly to the side and his breathing was ragged and pained.

Jackson just really wanted to know where the blood was coming from. He got his answer as another steady stream of the ironed liquid gushed from the younger’s nose.

Jackson wanted to throw up, though it seemed as if Jungkook had done more than enough of that for the both of them.

He wanted to call an ambulance too, but the publicity would be horrible he decided to call one of the kid’s members. Hopefully, they could handle it.

He dug through his coat desperately and pulled out his phone. He scrolled through quickly and clicked on the first member of BTS to show up: J-Hope.

His fellow rapper answered on the second ring, somehow managing to hear the ringtone over all of the background noise, not that Jackson was complaining.  
“Yello?” Hoseok’s voice chirped over the device.

Jackson thought for a quick moment before recalling conversations past with Namjoon. “Put Namjoon on now. Please, Hoseok-ah.”

Hoseok thankfully didn’t argue and must’ve sensed the urgency in Jackson’s tone.

“Jackson, what’s一”  
“Come to the backstage bathrooms now and bring a manager.”

“It’s Jungkook, he’s passed out, his nose is bleeding and he’s pretty much thrown up anything he could’ve eaten in the last 24 hours!” Jackson yelled.

He didn’t hear Namjoon’s response as a whimpering moan from the singer on the floor captured his focus.

Jackson carefully cradled Jungkook’s head in his lap before carefully carding his fingers through his hair. He felt horrible for Jungkook, and wished he knew how to help. Instead, he did what he could and watched as the steady rising and falling of the younger's chest gave him comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (also lemme know in the comments if smut is something you'd want to see in the last chapter)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook goes to the hospital. Jackson is traumatized. JB loves everyone. Namjoon is a good friend. Jinkook.

When Hoseok answered the phone he was not expecting to be berated by Jackson Wang of all people; the literal Wang puppy. It was obvious something was wrong. So, he ignored the informal speech and lack of honorifics; he obliged to the crazed rapper’s request of speaking with Namjoon and returned his gaze to the performance. 

But he couldn’t focus. Why did Jackson call him and not directly Joonie? Why was he yelling? Hobi pondered for a moment longer and decided that he should leave it the rappers, maybe they were fighting or something? Who knows with them. 

Hoseok regretted his decision to let it go when Namjoon bolted upright and went sprinting towards the bathrooms without so much a whisper.

“What was that about?” He asked no one in particular and when he didn’t receive an answer he saw the others looking on with confusion as well.

“I’m gonna find out,” Seokjin turned to Hoseok, “ he was talking to Jackson right?”

Hobi nodded and Mark stood.

“I’ll go with you.” He turned to JB and his leader nodded.

The two eldest hyungs disappeared behind the stage and towards the bathrooms.

 

Namjoon should've known something was wrong, he was the leader, he was supposed to  _ know _ . As he raced to the bathrooms he sent a message to Sejin to get discrete paramedics to GOT7’s backstage room, as it was infinitely closer to the bathrooms than Bangtan’s.

Namjoon rounded the final corner and busted through the door. He saw his maknae lying, unmoving on the floor, blood dripping down his face and color leaching from his face. 

Jackson had the kid’s head in his lap and was running his fingers through his dark brown bangs. The rapper looked up and Namjoon saw tears dripping down his face.

“I tried to make him comfortable and I wanted to call an ambulance but his breathing has steadied and he woke up a bit earlier and is just sleeping now and I know I should’ve done something else but he was  _ so  _ small just lying there and I didn’t want to move him and accidentally hurt him一”

“Jackson.” Namjoon had heard the hysteria beginning to rise in Jackson’s voice. “He’s gonna be fine.” He reassured the elder. 

Inside, RM just hoped. Oh, how Namjoon hoped. This was their baby.  _ His _ baby. His Jungkook, and he was going to be fine. He had to be fine.

Namjoon was about to call Seokjin when the bathroom door opened and speak of the devil, Seokjin appeared, Mark close behind.

“What the fuck?” Mark breathed, eyes widening.

“Help us move him,” Namjoon commanded not giving a damn about honorifics because this was Kookie at stake.

Seokjin shook away any oncoming panic and hefted the unconscious boy from Jackson’s lap. The latter lifted the boy’s legs and helped situate him in the taller’s arms.

Namjoon and Mark, albeit reluctantly, ran ahead and set up an area for Jungkook to rest until the paramedics arrived.

 

Seokjin walked cautiously as to not disturb the sleeping maknae and he quietly slipped into the other group’s dressing room. Pillows and blankets were strewn about the couch and water bottles lined the surrounding surfaces and a change of clothes was folded on the table. Seokjin would’ve smiled at the obvious care had it not been for a whimper from Jungkook. The dancer’s eyes were screwed tightly shut and brow furrowed; obvious in his pain. Seokjin just wanted to kiss it better. If only it worked that way.

He carefully slipped off the silken jacket and undershirt (the others made a point to keep watch for Sejin in the hallway) so Jungkook was left in nothing but his boxers. Jin maneuvered him into a black pair of large sweats and a white sweatshirt that was definitely one of Mark’s ‘sweater paw’ tops.

Jackson, Mark, and Namjoon returned with a flustered Sejin and two paramedics who shooed away Seokjin and the others and began to softly wake the sleeping singer.

  
  


Jungkook heard voices. They were soft and quiet and definitely not his hyungs. These voices were most definitely of the female origin. He heard them asking him something, he could tell by the way their voices went higher at the end, but he couldn’t process what was actually being said. He could only feel pain; could only focus on panic.

He struggled to open his eyes and he felt as if weights were pressing onto his chest. A cough exploded from his lungs and Jungkook jerked forward to press his face into his elbow. As he did, hands rubbed soothing patterns on his upper back and a glass of water was pressed to his lips as he sat up.

Blinking blearily, Jungkook saw two paramedics eyeing him and he tried to recall what the hell happened.

Suddenly, he saw the blood that had stained his fingertips and worriedly brought them into sight, only to discover someone had washed them.  _ Thank God.  _

The girls were still talking and Jungkook still couldn’t focus. His vision was blurry and his ears were ringing. Everything hurt and his ears were buzzing and something was in his mouthー _ Wait what? _

 

It physically pained Seokjin to stand outside while the paramedics watched over Jungkook. He felt like a failure. He was supposed to be the oldest, the one who took care of the others. He had promised the Jeons he would take care of their son. He was a failure.

As if sensing where his thoughts had gone, Namjoon wrapped him in his arms. And murmured sweetly, “He’s gonna be okay, you did everything perfectly. He loves you.”

Seokjin inhaled the peppery musk and relaxed in the rapper’s arms. Everything was falling away, like sand between his fingers. Jungkook wasn’t getting better, in fact; getting worse, everyone else was tired and stressed from taking care of their maknae and the concerts. (Not that anyone would dare complain about either, their love ran too deep for that, for ARMY and their baby.)

After tears had been dried and small reassurances whispered, Namjoon and Jin gathered the courage to call the others. Jackson and Mark did the same.

The two conversations, however, were drastically different. One consisted of hushed curses and quiet but determined concern. The other of barely muted screeches and accidental accusations. The speakers were JB and Taehyung.

Within a minute, footsteps could be heard thundering down the hallway.

The groups huddled together outside of GOT7’s room and impatiently awaited the report of the paramedics. It had been almost 20 minutes and still, nothing had been said. Yugyeom and BamBam were wrapped in the embraces of Jackson and Jinyoung and the others had formed a sort of cocoon around them, whilst BTS intertwined with the others to form a blob of beautiful people. It was startling to those who happened to pass by them, but no one said anything, thankfully.

After almost 30 minutes, one of the paramedics, a short girl with soft brown eyes, opened the door and was bombarded with questions and concerns.

She raised her hands placatingly and spoke softly, “I know you’re all concerned so I’ll skip the pretense.” Her face turned grim. “His fever is fluctuating and his spinal cord is tense, and the headaches are concerning. We think it’s a strain of meningitis, but we want him checked at a hospital to be sure, we don’t want to make this bigger than it needs to be. I’m assuming because of your careers you don’t want an ambulance roaring here, so I need one of you to pull a car around to take Jungkook-ssi.”

Immediately, Sejin stood and rushed off to the garage.

Before the boys could do anything, the paramedic spoke once more, “I need two of you to move him; in a way that keeps his head elevated and level.”

Seokjin stood again, as did Namjoon. They looked at each other and nodded.

“JB-hyung, can you一” He gestured to the two bundled groups.

The other leader nodded and corralled the others in the direction of BTS’ backstage room.

Jin and Namjoon followed the paramedic into the room where they saw Jungkook sitting on the couch, his head laid back and eyes closed. He had a cloth on his forehead and the other young woman was speaking quietly. She stood when she noticed them.

“His temperature is rising again, it’s not stopping this time, it’s almost 40 C, (104 F) he needs to go to the hospital now.”

Namjoon nodded and he and Jin carefully situated Jungkook on Jin’s back, securing a mask on his face to hide the flush on his cheeks and the unusual paleness. BigHit would release a statement of course, but for now, the less attention, the better.

Jin and Namjoon followed the two medics out the back door and to where Sejin was waiting with the van. They situated Jungkook in the back and had his head resting   Jin’s shoulder, while Namjoon called JB and Yoongi, giving them the hospital address, but strict instructions to wait until they call again to come, and to only come in groups of two or three. 11 idols weren’t exactly inconspicuous. 

 

Walking into the hospital was daunting, to say the least. Jungkook was on Namjoon’s back this time and Seokjin was holding back his motherly instincts by a thread. There were people everywhere, talking or chatting, some even looked close to tears. Thankfully one of the nurses recognized Jin and ushered them into a private room. Sejin followed her out to the front desk where he could sign Jungkook in, and the others waited for the doctor.

When the doctor did walk in, she introduced herself and kindly asked everyone but Namjoon to leave while she did the exam.

“How long has he been like this?” She questioned after learning of the soreness, headaches, and vomiting, she was concerned about the symptoms when put together.

“Almost three days, it started right before our Hong Kong concert.”

She nodded thoughtfully and wrote something down, she bowed and left quickly, leaving Namjoon confused.

She returned rather quickly with an IV bag and inserted it into the veins of Jungkook’s right arm. She wrote something else on the chart and put an extra bag on the hook. She turned to RM and began to explain. “He has meningitis,” Before the rapper could interrupt, she raised her hand and continued speaking, “thankfully not a very severe strain or we could be having a very different conversation, but with a few rounds of antibiotics, bed rest, and fluids, he should be fine in about ten to 14 days. Although, after speaking with your manager, with Jungkook-ssi’s wavering mental health, it would be best for the majority of his recovery be in a place in which he is comfortable. After another day here, he will be fine to travel, however lightly. After the two weeks have passed he can resume normal schedules, as long as he really  _ rests _ for those two weeks.” She bowed silently and bustled away. 

Jin and Sejin came barreling in afterward.

“What did she say?” They shouted almost simultaneously, looking guilty when Jungkook stirred.

“He has meningitis. He needs bed rest, fluids, and antibiotics for a few days, then he should recover fully at home.” 

Their shoulders slump in relief and Jin carefully cards his fingers through Jungkook’s hair, silently cooing at how small the boy looks in the bed. But the back of his minds was bust dredging up everything the vocalist had ever heard about meningitis.

 

Namjoon knew he should call the others and tell them what was happening, but he couldn’t bring himself to pick up the phone. He just wanted to cuddle up with Jin and Kookie and sleep.

As if he had sensed his internal dilemma, Sejin silently pulled out his phone and called Yoongi, stepping out of the room to give the boys privacy.

As he did, the two crawled into bed beside their maknae, curling up on his sides to reassure themselves that he was here, and he was fine.

 

Around 3 o’clock in the morning, Seokjin stirred. He looked around blearily and his eyes found the soft forms lying beside him. His eyes furrowed in concern when he heard a small whimper. Jungkook began to thrash and whine, as if in pain. Jin immediately started calling out to the boy, careful not to shake or startle him. 

Namjoon jolted awake and narrowed his eyes at the scene, the scowl turning to concern at the small noises from his youngest dongsaeng. He saw Jin frantically trying to wake Jungkook and silently got up from the bed and paged the nurse. Hopefully, a dose of sedatives would calm the boy for the night.

Within seconds the nurse from earlier slunk into the room and turned a dial on the sleeping, however restlessly, boy’s IV.

The thrashing calmed and the whimpers faded off into soft snores. Namjoon and Jin let our sighs of relief. What would have happened had they been at home? Would they have just had to let Kookie suffer? It didn’t seem fair. First, he had to suffer for days on his own before asking for help, then he had to perform  _ twice _ , and now he couldn’t even fucking sleep without being tormented. 

Namjoon didn't even realize he was clenching his fist until Seokjin’s gentle hands were pulling apart his fingers and the self-proclaimed eomma was whispering soft nothings in his ear, he relaxed under the ministrations of the oldest and settled down, once again next Jungkook, praying to anything, that the rest of the night would be peaceful.

 

***

 

Jungkook woke up and serious dejá vu hit him like a truck. He was waking up slowly, between two of his hyungs, the sunlight filtering slowly through curtains. Except for one thing. The smell. White and clean and sharp and biting. Hospital.

Jungkook began to panic. If he was in a hospital then someone was hurt and if someone was hurt then it was one of his hyungs. What if Jimin fainted again or what if Jin’s neck was hurt or Joonie’s leg or what if something happened to Taehyung, something new, something worse? What if Yoongi overworked himself and this time he wasn’t going to wake up? What if someone wasn’t going to wake up?

Jungkook couldn’t breathe, the pressure on his chest was too much, he was too hot, too hot too hot hot hot hot hot hot

“Jungkook, baby, please.”

“You need to breathe. You’re okay, hyungs are here.”

No no no no no no no

“We’ve got you, Kooks, baby, we’re here. We love you. Breathe.”

“In for four, our for four.”

Jungkook knew that voice, that voice was warm and that voice was proud. Warm was good. Warm was an arm around his waist. Hands on his back. Warm. 

Seokjin. Namjoon. Hyungs.

“Hy-hyun-hyungs?” He managed to force through chapped lips.

“Yeah, baby, hyungs are here,” Jin was there his arms around Jungkook’s waist, holding him tight. Holding him together.

“We’re here Jungkook-ah.” Namjoon’s hands were mapping patterns down his spine. Mapping him a way out.

“Jungkook? Are you back with us?”

“I’m-, yeah, yeah no, I’m一 I’m good.” Jungkook let out a shaky breath and leaned into the warmth surrounding him. He heard a small melody bleed from Jin’s lips, soothing and sweet, Jungkook closed his eyes and focused on his breathing and the warm presence of his hyungs.

 

Seokjin, on the other hand, couldn't settle as quickly. His mind was racing and his heart was ready to burst out of his chest. Every time, no matter how often or severe, Jungkook’s panic attacks scared the shit out of him. That’s why it was an unspoken rule that no matter when, no matter where Jin stayed with the maknae after an attack. The physical presence of the younger reassured the elder that he was truly  _ fine _ and truly safe.

Jin placed his hand over Jungkook’s stomach and watched the rise and fall until his eyelids slid shut and  Namjoon’s snores lured him into darkness.

 

It was almost noon and there had been no direct call from RM or Jin. JB couldn’t help but be concerned. He had a lapful of sad Yugyeom and an armful of sad BamBam, (Yoongi was in much the same position with V and Jimin) he couldn’t stand knowing that not only his bandmates or dongsaengs were hurting, but the people he loved. 

JB brushed Gyeomie’s bangs out if his face and shifted the two youngest next to each other, he stood slowly and stretched. He thought back to the previous night and decided to let everyone sleep a bit longer. They certainly needed it.

After Jungkook had been taken to the hospital, the remaining eleven members sat in silence in the backstage room of BTS. Comforting touches were dished out and there was a grim atmosphere  _ cloud _ ing the room.

JB knew RM and Jin had left him to look after his members, so he would. After what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes, JB stood. He announced that everyone would be coming back to their hotel and they would bunk together for the night, and wait until they heard anything about Jungkook.

The members, not wanting to be separate, hastily agreed and clambered up and into their respected vans, not thinking of the awards anymore, nor the consequences for missing them.

JB looked up at the clock and sighed, no matter how much they needed it, he knew the members would want to wake up in case of any calls from the hospital.

JB slipped out of his room and woke Suga, V, Jimin, and Mark who had stayed in what was once BamBam and Mark’s room. They groaned and whined, (especially Suga) at the prospect of leaving the warmth that was their cuddle pile, but once the events of the previous day had sunk in, they were up and about in no time.

Jinyoung, Jackson, and J-Hope were already awake and coaxing up BamBam and Yugyeom who had somehow slept through the ruckuses. 

With a slight nod, JB ran down to the lobby for breakfast. It wasn’t anything fancy, but doughnuts were best on a bad day, so JB didn't think anyone would mind the unusually unhealthy breakfast.

As he entered the dubbed ‘living room’ of BOT7 (yes  _ B _ OT7, the maknae lines gave their groups a ship name) everyone was curled up on the beds with blankets and pillows galore, eyeing the pile of phones expectantly. In case of a phone call from RM or Jin, everyone had put their phones in one place in the middle of the room to ensure it would be answered quickly. There hadn’t been any calls except for a brief exchange between Suga and his manager, Sejin. JB could tell the others were getting anxious and decided to just text RM directly.

Seconds later, a reply came in. 

**_RM_ ** _ : He has meningitis, he’s stuck here for the rest of today and probably some of tomorrow, let the others know they can come by whenever. And to pack up, we’re heading back home earlier than planned so JK can rest. _

**_JB_ ** _ : I’ll let them know. _

JB relayed the information and immediately everyone slumped back onto the beds and looked as if Atlas had taken the weight of the sky back from their shoulders. 

In an almost comical way, V sprang up from where he was lounging against Mark and raced across the room and into the closet, a pair of shoes, that were definitely not his, were clasped in his hands as he emerged and bounced around on one leg struggling to put them on.

“We can go see him! We can go see him!” The younger boy raced around the room looking for something other than pajamas to wear.

Eyes around the room widened and suddenly a hoard of sleep-deprived idols was rummaging through closets and throwing on masks.

JB chuckled to himself and called Sejin, hoping the older man would give them a ride to the hospital. He knowingly ignores the ‘only two people’ rule from earlier, they would never decide who should go, one, and two, they all wanted to be there for Jungkook, GOT7 may not have known him for as long, but the kid had wormed his way into their hearts.

  
  


Arriving at the hospital, Jackson couldn’t help but be nervous. He hadn’t much interaction with the young singer, and most of what he knew came from Yugyeom, but the scene from the bathroom haunted him. All he wanted to do was wrap Jungkook up in a cocoon and never let him out, lest he gets sick again. 

Sejin led them to Jungkook’s private room on the fourth floor and politely excused himself, though not before asking for an update from Hoseok in the future.

The eleven boys crowded into the room, only to see Jin, Jungkook, and RM curled up on the small bed, slumbering peacefully. Jackson whipped out his phone in record time and snapped picture and after picture. Looking to his left, he saw Mark, J-Hope, and Yoongi all had the same idea and he couldn’t stifle a snicker.

Unfortunately, Jin was a notoriously light sleeper, and with all the stress of the last few days, he was especially on edge, the small noise had him jerking awake.

 

Jin peered around the room and his eyebrows shot to his hairline.

“You’re all so adorable, can you blame us?” Hobi asked innocently.

The group erupted in laughter and any tension melted away, as did the bangtan leader and Kookie’s veil of sleep.

“Wha-” Jungkook croaked?

The surrounding thirteen cooed and Yoongi ruffled the maknae’s hair. Taehyung, Yugyeom, BamBam, and Jimin all crowded around the bed, all touching some part of Jungkook, a hand, a thigh, a back of the neck, anywhere to feel their friend, to know he was fine.

Jackson stayed back. He was relieved that Jungkook was okay, but the image of the boy laying bloody in his lap wasn’t ever going to leave his mind. Mark took his hand and gave a silent, supportive squeeze. Jackson squeezed back gratefully and the two went into the hallway for some more chairs. Lord knows they would need more than the three already seated in a corner of the room.

After everyone was seated, and Kookie had been fed and given his next dose of antibiotics, Namjoon sat on the edge of the bed and started to explain their tale of the last 24 hours.

 

“So, I’m going home? Really?” Jungkook could hardly contain his excitement. He was going back to the dorm with his hyungs and they were going to get the next week off from schedules! 

Jungkook’s thoughts were cut off abruptly with an unhappy feeling in his stomach. He frowned and pulled the covers off of his legs, untangled his arms from around Yugyeom and surprisingly quickly wobbled into the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before he was expelling bile from his throat. \

He felt a cool hand trace patterns on his back and another that held his sweaty bangs away from his face.

Jungkook groaned. He was in the hospital, he was on antibiotics, how much longer would it take to be fine?   
“Jungkookie, baby, are you alright now?” Jin asked softly, still rubbing his back.

“Yea-yeah, I’m good, I think.”

 

_ Fuck _ , was all Jackson could think as Jungkook and Jin sprinted into the bathroom and the door locked. Jackson looked around nervously and saw matching frowns on everyone’s faces.

JB stood up. “I think we should go, you guys need to pack your bags and we need to get back to the hotel, we have a flight to Japan tonight.”   
There were whines form both groups. Namjoon chuckled and nodded in agreement. “As much as we don’t want you to go, we both have flights in less than seven hours and JB is right about the packing.” Namjoon walked over to Jackson and slung an arm around his shoulder. “Just make sure to come to visit us soon, I know the kids adore all of you.”

GOT7 nodded and the maknae line retreated forlornly into the hall, though not without a melancholic look at the closed door. Jinyoung, Mark, and JB followed, nodding to Namjoon and Yoongi and giving quick hugs to V and Jimin.

Jackson stayed rooted to the spot. Namjoon ushered him to the corner of the room and pulled him into a hug.

“Everything is going to be okay. I promise. Jungkook is fine and you can see him as soon as you get back to Korea. Everything will be alright. Stay safe, brother.” 

Jackson melted into RM’s arms and nodded stiffly before finally exiting the room.

The remaining members of BTS, looked to Namjoon, pleading. But their leader shook his head and handed Yoongi his hotel key,

“Make everything and then come back, bring some food too.” Yoongi and the others nodded, they begrudgingly left, not minutes after the previous seven.

 

Jin wrapped the smaller boy in his arms and started the shower, carefully slipped Jungkook out of the gown and into the tub. The warm water seemed to put Kook at ease, so Jin carefully released the shower head and used the hose to gently rinse off Jungkook.

After he had been cleaned, Jin slipped him into a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt, much like from the venue and swaddled the youngest into bed, humming softly and holding him close.

Jin watched Jungkook’s eyes slip closed and looked to Namjoon, who was holding a small cup of clear liquid.

“He can leave if he can keep this down, they’re electrolytes, they should settle his stomach.”

Jin nodded and waited about 45 minutes before waking the youngest.

Jungkook yawned and stretched, his hair was mussed and his eyes were clouded with sleep. Adorable.

Jungkook took the cup without complaint but was hesitant to drink. Jin carefully placed the cup on his lips and coaxed him with soft words and softer touches.

Jungkook managed to finish half before his stomach rebelled and he had to stop.

Another 15 minutes later and Jungkook managed to swallow the whole thing. HIs hands flew up to his mouth almost instantly. Thankfully, he didn’t expel anything and shakily stood as Jin wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

The three boys head down to the hospital entrance and settled into the van that would take them to the airport; trusting the other four to pack everything securely.

 

The airport was tame in part of the unexpected flight and they had no trouble getting through customs or security. The plane ride, however, was not as faultless.

Jungkook rushed to the bathroom as soon as the plane started moving and stayed there for the entire 3 and a half hour flight.

 

Back at the dorms finally, everyone collapsed in their beds. Anxiously awaiting their days off for Jungkook’s recovery.

Jungkook settled into bed surrounded by his hyungs, though not before texting Jackson and Yugyeom assuring him that he made it home in mostly one piece and that he’ll call them soon.

Jungkook drifted into bliss, albeit, his stomach churned painfully, and his muscles hurt like hell. But he was warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to coookiesandcream_03 for the comments they def a big part of why this was finally finished a month late
> 
> whoops my b
> 
> smut is next chapter which might take another month who knows k byeeeeeeee
> 
> comments are great too just btw


End file.
